


Baby Steps

by mcshanes (Arachness)



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: Post-season 3 - After her date with Jennifer, Georgie and Eric have a conversation





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the lovely Juliana aka Pandora_Imperatrix who introduced me to this podcast

The date with Jennifer had been nice, really nice. It was the first one Georgie had since the nightmare one with Eric Chapman just a while after he arrived in the island. And while that one left her thinking she would never want to go to another date again, this one left her already excited for the next one.

They went to watch one of the foreign films at the local cinema, the plot was kinda boring but Georgie found fun to see the way Jennifer blushed during all the sex scenes. After that they went to Eric’s Coffee shop and talked for about an hour Jennifer still kept getting into interview mode when she was nervous but Georgie found that reasonably cute. Jennifer had to leave to give the night announcements at the radio. She gave a light peck on Georgie’s cheek and it was Georgie who blushed a little bit this time.

They barely ate the piece of cake they ordered so Georgie stayed at the Coffee to finish it after Jennifer left. When she was almost done Eric came to her table.

“Hello Georgie, mind if I sit?”

Her first instinct was to tell him to go away, but then she remembered the hot air balloon he borrowed to her and the Funns a few days before.

“Fine”

“You and Jennifer seemed to been having fun”

“You were spying on us ?”

“No, I just arrived here and I noticed that you two were talking and that you seemed happy”

“I was”

“Hum...may I ask you a question ?”

“Shoot”

“Are you a lesbian ?”

“Eric just because a woman is not interested in you that doesn’t mean she is a lesbian”

“Oh, right”

“I am, but you shouldn’t assume it”

“Yes, I suppose I should apologize, it must have been quite uncomfortable for you to have a man trying to court you”

“It was, but it would have been if I was straight too, I’m pretty sure even if I was the straightest woman in the world or bi or pan or whatever I still wouldn’t have been into you and you kept trying like nobody ever wasn't interested in you before”

“It was a first for me actually. But I know that doesn’t justify it, so I’m sorry”

“Okay”

“So you forgive me ?”

“Yes, and to be fair I could have told about being a lesbian when you first started showing interest but I wasn’t completely sure at the time. Also Rudyard wanted me to spy on you”

“You don’t need to justify yourself, well maybe a bit for the Rudyard thing, but not for not coming out to me”

“I wasn’t justifying, just clarifying...by the way thanks for letting the Funns and me borrow the hot air balloon to scatter my Nana’s ashes, it was quite beautiful up there, it felt worthy of her”

“You’re welcome, but really it was all Rudyard and Antigone, I just provided the equipment. Still it really shows how much they  care for you that they were willing to go to me for executing their vision”

“I know, I’m quite lucky to have them”

“I’m a bit envious of you for that to be honest”

“Yeah, noticed. They didn’t though, they are a bit slow with that type of thing”

“So now that we said all that need saying...friends?”

“Don’t push it Eric”

“Alright, baby steps”


End file.
